A Small Correction
by QuickestSecret
Summary: Pidge and Veronica McClain have a chat.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a cute lil' one shot in honor of the final season of Voltron: Legendary Defender on December 14. An out-of-this-world (pun intended) show that I'm definitely going to be watching over and over years to come :) Thank you to all the amazing people who helped Voltron fly again.**

 **As always, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Veronica leaned back on her hands, her legs crossed languidly in front of her. She took in a deep breath and turned her face to the sky. Having rained heavily the night before, the morning air was cool and damp. Perfect for relaxing on the roof before the mandatory inspection.

"Seems I'm not the only one who comes up here."

Starting slightly, Veronica twisted around. "Oh, hey Pid—I mean, Katie."

The smallest paladin waved a hand nonchalantly as she walked over. "Nah, just call me Pidge. Everyone else does." She took a seat next to Veronica and stared out over the desert. She sighed. "To be honest, I never thought I'd be here again. Just sitting on the roof of the Garrison."

"Mm." Veronica glanced at the rays of light peeking over the horizon. "You must have gone to places with way better sunrises, though."

Pidge chuckled, her glasses flashing. "Never had much time to look, but I suppose. Although nothing beats home, y'know? There could be a planet with absolutely everything anyone could ever want, and I'd still be sitting here."

"Well, if you've been almost everywhere in the universe, I guess you start to miss the simple things." Veronica looked at her feet. "I never got to personally say this to anyone but my brother, but welcome back."

"Thanks."

The girls smiled at each other and turned to gaze at the soft pinks, oranges and yellows decorating the sky. The light slowly creeped over the land, eradicating the darkness of the night. Aside from a slight wind, hardly anything moved.

"So," Veronica said suddenly. Pidge looked over questioningly. Veronica grinned. "How long have the princess and my brother liked each other?"

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Veronica scooted back on the roof, tucking her legs underneath her. "I _mean_ , how long has Lance had a crush on Princess Allura? And vice versa?"

Pidge wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her head on her knees. "They don't like each other like that at all."

"Okay, now what do _you_ mean?"

"I _mean_ , they think they like each other, but they obviously don't."

"You're going to need to explain better than that, 'cause it seems to me that they definitely like each other.

Pidge adjusted her glasses. "Has the name Prince Lotor been mentioned at all, by any chance?"

"Uh…" Veronica was confused. "No? What does that have to—"

"Prince Lotor was Zarkon and Hagar's son. After a tough couple of months, we finally captured him. He started helping us take down some Galra bases, and, in return, we helped him become the new Galran king. We thought that it was the start of a new beginning. We thought that it was the end of the war.

"But we were wrong and paid the price. Lotor was just using Allura to help build him a ship that could break into the quintessence field. On top of that, he made her believed that he loved her. We had to fight him in the quintessence field, and we left him there for dead. All this happened just before we left for Earth."

Veronica gaped. "Oh…my God. So, Princess Allura just had her heart broken?"

"Basically."

"And she's projecting her feelings for Prince Lotor onto Lance."

"Yeah."

Veronica clenched her fist. "Please tell me she doesn't know Lance has feelings for her, 'cause I really don't want to punch a princess."

"That's the thing, though." Pidge laid her cheek on top of her knees and looked at Veronica. "Lance _doesn't_ have feelings for Allura. Well, maybe way back when we all first met, but certainly not now."

"Pidge, Lance is my _brother_. I think I'd know when he has a crush."

"You're right. He does have a crush." Pidge smiled. "It just doesn't happen to be for Allura."

"Once again, _explain_."

Pidge hesitated. "Actually, I'm not sure if I should. Not trying to be a buzzkill, but I could be wrong. If I'm right, though, this could be a big deal to Lance. I don't want to step on his toes."

"What? C'mon," Veronica said. "I swear I won't say a word, although if it's about Lance liking a boy, I already know he's bi."

Pidge's eyes widened. "Oh, well, in that case, we—the rest of the Voltron team, minus one—think he likes Keith."

It took a moment before Veronica's brain caught up. "Whoa, whoa. Keith as in Lance's _rival_? The guy he _hates_?"

"The one and only."

" _How_?"

"Not sure, but if you watch them closely when they're together, you can see little tell-tale signs. Like how Keith blushes if Lance gets close, or how Lance doesn't put much heart into insulting him anymore."

Veronica mulled over this information. "I…yeah. I never got to see them interact before you guys left for the other side of the universe, but Lance did send letters. It seemed like he wasn't too fond of Keith and compared to now—hmm. Yeah, I can see it happening."

Pidge looked at the older woman slyly. "Hunk, Coran and I have a bet on when they'll get together. You want in?"

"Twenty dollars says they'll be grossing us with PDA in two weeks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, y'all asked for it and I'm on a Klance kick, so part two! I'm honestly just procrastinating for my other stories and my homework. Maybe a part three? Let me know!**

 **I don't think I said it last time, so I'm saying it now: Voltron: Legendary Defender doesn't belong to me, it belongs to DreamWorks.**

 **As always, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

The rules were simple: keep an eye on the two paladins. Light teasing was accepted, so long as it didn't turn into forcing fate.

Pidge had bet fifteen on a month, and Hunk had placed five on the same. "Because," he reasoned as Pidge introduced the newest gambler, "unless I have a solid reason, I never go against Pidge's instinct. And on the off chance she's wrong, I don't want to lose too much."

"Coward," Pidge said jokingly as she wrote down Veronica's offer.

"I'm smart, not a coward. Trying to minimize possible losses here."

Coran had bet thirteen gak on two weeks, which roughly translated to forty dollars, so he and Veronica had unofficially teamed up, the two having the most to lose.

Shiro and Allura weren't betting. Nobody had told Shiro because they were afraid he would shut down the operation. Allura, on the other hand, would probably be too enthusiastic, giving the game away. "She went a little overboard when she found out I was a girl back when we saved the Arusians." Pidge explained.

"Wait, Allura knew before we did?" Hunk asked. "I mean, I get Shiro, he knows your family, he would figure it out. But Allura?"

"The space mice are huge snitches."

Now, the day after Pidge had set her straight, Veronica was on her way to her little brother's room in the Garrison. With new knowledge in mind, she wanted to see the crush firsthand. Reaching the door, she knocked sharply. "Just a sec!" a muffled voice called.

The door opened. "Hey, sis," Lance said in surprise. "Sorry, I was expecting Keith. We're going to race over the desert. It's been a while since we did anything just for fun."

Veronica hid a smile. "Don't worry, I won't stay long. I just want to catch up. We never really got a chance to talk, all things considered."

Lance chuckled. "Yeah. Things _were_ pretty nuts." He opened the door wider. "C'mon in."

"Thanks." Veronica cast a quick glance around the room as she walked in. Sparsely decorated, with just a few books on the night table and blue bed covers. A stark contrast to the room covered with posters and clutter back in Cuba. But she was willing to bet twenty more dollars the amount of skin care products in the bathroom were the same.

"So, how was life in space?" Veronica asked as she sat on the bed. Lance shut the door and moved to sit beside her.

"Honestly, not all it's cracked up to be. I nearly died in an airlock failure once."

Veronica's eyes widened. "How?"

Lance went on to explain of how the castleship had been corrupted, and many other stories. Some had his big sister laughing, others had her wide-eyed and in awe, and a few caused her to tightly hug him, just to confirm he was still alive and not a cruel apparition.

"Just how many times have you nearly sacrificed yourself?" Veronica demanded, not angrily. Lance had just told her about when he knocked Allura's lion out of the way of an electric shock, taking it himself.

"Ah…" Lance thought for a moment, then gave a sheepish smile. "Lost count?"

Veronica pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. To Lance, she probably looked exasperated, but in reality, she was trying to hold back tears. "You idiot. You heroic, selfless idiot."

Lance laughed. "Sorry. I guess it's, like, ingrained in me now. If I see someone about to get hurt, I automatically run to take the hit. Paladin code, y'know?"

"Still." The siblings sat in comfortable silence. Then Veronica spoke up. "So what do you think of the others?"

"Hm?"

"The others. Your team. How close are you all?"

"Pretty close. To form Voltron, we need to have a really strong bond, not just with our lions, but also with each other."

"Yeah, so what do you think of them after living for a year in space with them?"

Lance sighed thoughtfully, zoning out, probably remembering dozens more adventures and little moments that meant so much. "Well, Shiro is always looking out for us. Not just as a leader, but also like a father. We actually gave him the nickname Space Dad after he shut Pidge out of the castle's computers to force her to get some sleep. There was a mix-up with a clone, but we eventually got the real Shiro back. The team wouldn't have been the same otherwise. We can always go to him, no matter what the problem.

"Hunk is my best friend; has been since before we found the blue lion. He's an amazing cook, which is great, since Coran sucks at making food that's actually edible. You can always trust him to point you in the right moral direction. He might get scared at times, but he won't back down. In my opinion, that makes Hunk even braver.

"Pidge is our tech genius. She can crack any code, given enough time. She also has an uncanny ability to get to the source of a problem. She notices things most of us don't, and that makes her really valuable to the team. You don't want to cross her, though. Her bayard is both cute and deadly.

"Princess Allura is somehow both delicate and kick-butt. She certainly knows more about the universe than any of us, including Coran. She took over the blue lion for me when I moved to the red lion, which honestly takes guts. It's not easy to fly into battle knowing there's a chance you won't return. The rules for Pidge apply to her as well, though; don't get her mad unless you want to be judo-flipped.

"If Shiro's our Space Dad, then Coran's our Space Uncle. At least, that's how I think of him. He's like the guy who isn't actually related to anyone, but we keep him around because he's fun and weird, in a good way. Coran sometimes has strange ways of doing things, but he certainly comes through in a pinch. Back when we had the castleship, if things got rough, we could always count on a few blasts from Coran."

Lance fell silent. Veronica gazed at him, touched. It was clear her little brother had forged incredible friendships with his teammates. But—whether intentionally or accidentally, she didn't know—he had left out the one she most wanted to hear him describe. "And…what about Keith?"

"Hang on, I'm thinking. Mullet's a tough nut to crack." Lance fell back on the bed with a _fwump_ , arms splayed, staring intensely at the ceiling. Veronica giggled at his expression, then immediately felt like crying. She didn't think she'd ever get to see him do that again.

"All right, I got it. Keith is like a flame. He can be calm and collected, but then turn around and flare up if he feels something isn't right. He prefers to follow his instincts, which are sometimes pretty spot on. Out of all of us, he's had the roughest time. His mom is part Galra, which caused Allura to be cautious of him for a while, but she came around. He lost his dad when he was a kid, so he's had to fend for himself. Keith has some trust issues, which is understandable, but we, especially Shiro, are helping him to move on. He's got a strong sense of justice, and while his views sometimes seem selfish, he really only wants to do the best he can for the universe. And I'd say he's doing a pretty darn good job. Y'know, despite the mullet."

Veronica didn't know if it was the light playing tricks, but she could've sworn there was a faint blush on Lance's cheeks. Either way, she had never heard Lance speak so fondly of someone. "Sounds like you care for him."

Lance jerked at the sound of her voice, as if suddenly awakening from a deep sleep. "Wha— _no!_ I don't have a crush on him!"

Veronica smirked. _Gotcha._ "I just said that it's sounds like you care for him. Not that you have a crush. Although, the fact that that's what your mind immediately jumped to…"

Lance paused, then narrowed his eyes at his sister. "That's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

The redness on Lance's ears and neck had nothing to do with the light this time as he whirled to face Keith, nearly falling off the bed. "Nothing!"

Veronica stifled her laughter. "Hello, Keith."

Keith nodded at her, leaning against the doorframe. "Hey, Veronica. Lance, I've been waiting by the hovercrafts for half an hour."

"O-Oh, sorry! I'll be right there." Lance said. Veronica smiled inside as she noticed the stutter. _Oh, little brother. You've got it bad._

Keith looked at him curiously but left without asking questions. Lance turned to his sister, the blush fading, but not completely going away. "This does _not_ reach Keith."

Veronica shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay."

Lance pointed a finger threateningly at her. "I mean it. If Mullet hears about _any_ of this, I will personally sic Kosmo on you. Understand?"

"Lance, I get it. I promise I won't tell Keith." Veronica held up a hand, getting off the bed and moving toward the door. "I swear."

Her little brother stared at her for another moment before relaxing some. "All right." He left the room, presumably to catch up with Keith.

Veronica exited behind him, closing the door. Turning in the opposite direction, she set off to find the other gamblers. _Lance never said I couldn't tell anyone other than Keith. Pidge'll want to hear this._


End file.
